


Jocular

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [734]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony gets an unexpected visitor. What does that mean and what is Tony up to?





	Jocular

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/05/2001 for the word [jocular](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/05/jocular).
> 
> jocular  
> given to, characterized by, intended for, or suited to joking or jesting; waggish;facetious: jocular remarks about opera stars.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #387 Unexpected.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Jocular

Tony opened the door.

“Greetings, junior.” 

Tony stared at his unexpected dad. It was never a good sign when Senior appeared at his doorstep overly happy. “What do you want, dad?”

“Can't a father just come visit his son?” Senior offered in a jocular way.

“A father, sure. You, no.” Tony replied tersely. He had enough to deal with right now without adding his dad to the mix.

“Junior?!” Senior gasped. “How could you?”

Tony just gave his father a look and stepped back to let him in. “Can we make this quick? I'm kind of in the middle of something.”

“Oh. Do you have a lady over?” Senior peered around, looking for whatever was occupying his son.

“No.” Tony wasn't about to explain how he was working on writing a song for Gibbs.

Senior's face fell. “Oh. Well I thought we could grab dinner or something since I'm in town for the day.”

“Sure, dad. What time?” Tony questioned, knowing something else would come up and Senior wouldn't show. It always did.

“7, at the Adams house.”

“I'll be there.” Tony ushered Senior out the door, so that he could return to his musical pursuits.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
